Sin Despedida
by katlyn cullen
Summary: AU.Edward estuvo unido una vez anterior a alguien que lo dejo fundido en un mar de amargura,sus poderes no pueden ayudarlo a olvidar, hasta que se encuentra con esos ojos chocolates que lo pierden antes que el clamor de la sangre.Summary completo dentro.


"**The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del One Shot: Sin Despedida**

**Autor: Katlyn Cullen**

**Pareja: Bella y Edward**

**Summary: AU. Edward estuvo unido una vez anterior a alguien que lo dejo fundido en un mar de amargura, los de su raza tienen poderes pero estos no puede ayudarlo a olvidar y volver a ser el mismo, hasta que se encuentra con esos ojos chocolates que lo pierden antes que el propio clamor de la sangre de ella.**

**Rating: M**

**Palabras: 3,389**

*******

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio Stephanie Meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos y los hago sufrir un poquito.**

* * *

_**Tendría que quedarme ciego y no recordar tu esencia diluyéndose entre mis brazos, no recordar más que la imagen de tu belleza, quizás debí guardarte solo para mí y no exponerte nunca, ahora sufro las consecuencias de mi impotencia. **_

_**Solo puedo guardar tu belleza en mis pensamientos y no volver a ver la luz, porque mi luz eras tú.**_

_**Author:**__**Katlyn Cullen**_

*******

_**Sin Despedida**_

Edward Cullen, con su rostro perfecto estaba parado en el gran ventanal de su casa en Forks, su familia había determinado que ya era tiempo de volver a la casa que mantenían en Forks, solo los de la reserva Quieluttes eran conocedores de sus secreto y sabían que esta era la segunda vez que estaban en ese lugar y eran los mismos.

Hacía más de cincuenta años que ella lo había dejado traicionando su amor y las tradiciones del aquelarre aunque su padre, aquel que le salvo la existencia porque el corazón de un vampiro no late, los llamaba hijos y odiaba aquel epíteto que lo asemejaba a animales y los describía como su familia, un estatus que la mayoría de los vampiros no entendía pero para Carlisle Cullen, su esposa e hijos eso eran un familia.

Las voces de su familia lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones al regresar de su expedición de caza.

"- Edward "- dijo Alice, "- es una lástima que no vinieras, te hubiera gustado ver a Emmett, luchar con ese oso, no aprende nunca"- concluyo su hermana sonriente ajena a que su hermano le hubiera gustado poder como antaño disfrutar de la existencia-no vida que llevaban.

"- sabes bien que no quería ir, cace ayer estoy bien, gracias Alice"- dijo el vampiro regresando la vista al bosque aledaño a su casa y que observaba desde hace horas por la inmensa ventana.

Los demás vampiros con su súper oído, escucharon la lánguida conversación y decidieron al igual que Alice permanecer cerca pero a la vez lejos de su hermano, que día tras día se sumía en una existencia triste, atrás había quedado aquel vampiro músico y trovador que disfrutaba de tener una segunda oportunidad de ver la evolución de la raza a la que alguna vez perteneció, todos odiaban a Victoria desde que ella les traiciono.

_**Flash Back**_

"_- como pudiste, maldita"- gritaba Emmett cuando al llegar a su casa en Rusia encontró a Victoria con James, un vampiro rastreador de poca monta y asesino despiadado, junto al cadáver de cuatro turistas que debieron extraviarse en las cercanía del lago que bordeaba la casa.-_

"_-cállate, pensaba irme antes de que regresaran pero bueno ya que te adelantaste pues dile a tu hermano que no quiero estar atada a él ni a esta vida, soy vampiro. ¿Por qué? debo tratar a la comida como mi igual, sabes James cree que estamos locos y yo lo creo también adiós ¡ah!, ¿pueden limpiar? tenemos prisa - dijo la mujer que hasta ahora había considerado como la pareja de su hermano y parte de su familia._

_Cuando los demás regresaron a casa Edward pudo ver la escena en los recuerdos de su hermano y supo entonces que Victoria nunca lo quiso, que solo fue un juego para ella y que oculto sus verdaderos sentimientos de su poder._

_Una profunda tristeza devoro su ser volviéndolo a través de las décadas un vampiro resentido y solitario._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_*******_

Edward decidió no fastidiar con su ánimo opaco y decaído a los demás miembros de su familia. Se fue corriendo velozmente a su lugar favorito el único en todo el mundo en donde se sentía parte de la naturaleza y podía estar más cerca de la vida, a través de la belleza que la naturaleza le extendía.

Llego al centro del prado, extendiéndose todo él bajo el sol, sintiendo los cálidos rayos sobre él entibiar su fría y destellante piel de mármol.

Entonces percibió su esencia era el olor de un humano, pero el más dulce que haya percibido en todos sus años de vampiro.

"- hola, no sabía que alguien conocía este lugar" - dijo ella con una voz tranquila lo que extraño al sediento vampiro.

Edward no sabía que decir, sus ojos se oscurecieron por la sed repentina que sintió al escuchar rugir al monstruo despertando en él, cerro sus ojos para que ella no descubriera el cambio de color, cuando se sintió en control, los abrió y estos nuevamente dorados enfocaron a la pequeña castaña de ojos café que lo miraba expectante y con halo de desilusión por su prolongado silencio.

"- vengo aquí siempre, pero creí que nadie más en las cercanías le conocía"- dijo cortésmente el vampiro haciendo eco de los años de auto control.

"-oh, siento interrumpir entonces"- replico un poco con desilusión la pequeña y menuda humana. "- encontré este lugar hace unas semanas cuando me perdí y me encanto, siento si…" "- ¿te perdiste " la interrumpió el hermoso hombre ante ella.

"- ¿te perdiste?" – repitió el vampiro, sintiendo que se le desagarraba algo por dentro al imaginar los peligros a los que se expuso esa humana que lo tenía hechizado por su olor y por el silencio que de ella emanaba, no lo había notado porque el golpe de su olor lo embriago, pero ahora más sereno minutos después de la sorpresa la realidad de que su mente era silenciosa para él un lector de mentes experto.

"- sí, me gusta pasear por el bosque"- Dios esa chica parecía buscar el peligro, pensó el vampiro, él sabía que no era el único de su clase y tampoco era el ser más peligroso con el que ella podía encontrarse.

"- no deberías es peligroso"- dijo Edward con un dejo de irritación en la voz.

"- y a quien le importa, si dejo de vivir, excepto por mis padres a nadie más le hare falta, no es como si yo fuese popular de todas maneras" – agrego la muchacha.

Edward la miro sorprendido no se daba cuenta ella misma de lo especial e interesante que era, decidió entonces saciar su curiosidad de ella ya que tal vez podría no volverla a ver.

"- bien a alguien le importas ¿cómo te llamas?".

La castaña se quedo espantada de la implicación de sus palabras, ese ser hermoso que había visto resplandeciente antes de que ella lo interrumpiera se preocupaba por ella.

"- Isabella, pero me gusta Bella"- le contesto.

"-hermoso nombre que te hace justicia, ahora otra cosa ¿desde hace cuanto que me observas?" - pregunto el vampiro sabiendo que se había expuesto por estar abstraído en su dolor por la traición recibida hace ya tanto.

"- gracias y no mucho"- le contesto ella.-

"-bien es tu momento de preguntar adelante" - le animo.

" - ¿ cómo te llamas?" , " - Edward" – contesto él a secas.-

"- ¿que eres?- pregunto ahora directamente la pequeña humana al vampiro.

"- ¿qué crees que soy?" – replico el vampiro.-

"- mi ángel" - dijo la castaña con una mirada que lo desarmo, por años se creyó un monstruo al cual los humanos rehuían, pero esta hermosa niña lo veía con unos ojos diferentes.-

"- soy todo menos eso, pero no tengas miedo no te hare daño, o por lo menos tratare"- dijo sincero el vampiro sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa torcida que muchos años atrás estaba siempre en él, pero que no tenía razones para plasmarla en su rostro de marfil hasta ahora.-

"- se que no lo harás"- le contesto Bella, haciendo que el rostro del vampiro mostrara confusión, "- ya lo hubieses hecho y no importa"- agrego ella.-

"- ¿no importa?...pero ¿cómo?" "- he querido matarte"- dijo él,- ella trago saliva se movió hacia adelante y le dijo más cerca de él "- no tengo miedo".

"- no debiste decir eso"- su ahora cercano rostro se enrojeció haciendo que el vampiro creyera que era lo más adorable que había visto nunca y no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla con su gélida mano, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos haciendo que los dos se miraran intrigados en silencio.

El vampiro con más experiencia se dio cuenta de que lo que quería más allá de la dulce sangre que le llamaba, era tenerla a ella y decidió tenerla.

"-¿puedo?, - preguntó haciendo ademán de acercarse más a ella y pidiendo permiso para hacerlo.

"- por favor"- dijo la pequeña humana más como un ruego que como una afirmación.

Entonces el vampiro cerro el espacio entre ellos y paso sus mano por la parte trasera de sus cabeza para acercarla aún más hasta que sus frentes se juntaron, estaba loco una humana, pero si era delicado quizás su muerto corazón tuviese una oportunidad.

Luego de estar con sus frentes unidas por segundos interminables unieron sus labios en un cálido beso que los estremeció a ambos hasta que ella tuvo que buscar aire para respirar.

"- te espere siempre" dijo ella con entrecortada voz, el vampiro no entendió, pero sus labios eran ambrosia y no podía dejar de posar en ellos delicados besos.

Lentamente se fueron desasiendo de sus ropas, ella lo miraba deslumbrada, que un ser tan hermoso como él estuviera en sus brazos era maravilloso, el cúmulo de sensaciones jamás sentidas la envolvía en una vorágine de placer que con cada beso que el depositaba en su piel, era multiplicada por miles de sensaciones más.

El vampiro con su antiguo amor jamás se acerco a un éxtasis tal como el que ahora experimentaba, acariciar sus pechos firmes y sugerentes era delicioso, Edward masajeaba uno y otro sin desatenderlos, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el cálido vientre de ella, el cual fue delineado con besos hasta su inicio y de regreso a sus labios, no bajo más allá en esa intimidad porque pensó que por la forma en que ella le tocaba está bien podría ser su primera vez.

Bella se retorcía de placer con cada caricia extendida por su ángel, él no había dicho que era exactamente, pero no importaba era su ángel soñado en tantas noches de soledad, siempre sería él y arqueo su cuerpo listo, humedecido y dispuesto.

El vampiro vio la necesidad de ella de que la poseyera y su mayor placer era darle lo que pedía.

"- te necesito Edward" - grito Bella cuando supo que necesitaba estar más cerca de lo que los simples brazos, caricias y besos le proporcionaban, necesitaba que estuviera dentro de ella, quería que él fuera el primero.

Edward dejo de besarle el cuello, levanto su vista dorada ahora un poco quemada y oscurecida por el deseo y el hambre de ella, moviéndose para colocarse en su entrada.

Cuando ella sintió su miembro en su entrada explotaron otras sensaciones y sentimientos, hacia aquel ser que estaba a punto de hacerla suya.

"- ¿estás segura? - Pregunto entrecortadamente, al sentir la suave tela de piel cerrando su entrada, por el conocimiento de la pureza de la mujer que estaba a punto de poseer, por aquellos sentimientos y emociones entrelazados, más que por un esfuerzo que no causaba en su cuerpo dañó alguno.

"- si, te necesito" - contesto la humana en brazos del vampiro, "- perdóname dolerá"- dijo el vampiro cuando con una delicada estocada penetro el vientre virginal de una mujer que no era de su raza, pero que lo hacía sentir completo deteniéndose una vez dentro para esperar que se calmara el dolor.

"- pasara lo prometo"- le dijo mientras secaba del rostro de ella las lagrimas derramadas con sus cálidos besos.

Una vez que ella se aclimato a su tamaño el retomo el ritmo cadencioso de sus caderas lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo siéntese penetrarla, pero a la vez lo suficientemente delicado para no dañarla y así siguió hacia dentro y hacia fuera hasta que el ritmo se volvió más fuerte sintiéndola estremecerse y temblar por el placer que él y solo él le brindaba, su corazón muerto si pudiese latir estaría a punto de salirse del pecho, ella era la criatura más perfecta que él había conocido y estaba seguro conocería.

"- oh Dios Edward"-decía ella.

"- oh Dios o Edward"- el vampiro sonrió al verla convulsionarse llegando a su clímax y procedió a complacerse a sí mismo una vez obtenido el placer para ella; Edward se permitió entonces descontrolarse lo suficiente para poder experimentar el orgasmo más cargado de erotismo que en toda su existencia tuvo. Jamás el sexo con Victoria pudo llenarlo como esa menuda e inexperta joven de ojos chocolates lo hacía. Y así llego el empujándose hasta lo más profundo de ella a su propio orgasmo.

Ambos yacieron juntos descansando uno junto al otro, ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos, parecía no molestarle su fría piel, recordó que no le había dicho que era, decidió que lo haría cuando ella despertase, e hizo mirando al cielo una promesa, **siempre estaría ahí para ella y nunca le dejaría**.

Bella fue rápidamente aceptada por la familia de vampiros, ella parecía pertenecer ahí más que con los de su propia especie, pero algo preocupaba a la pequeña Alice y era que algunas veces el futuro de Bella se veía truncado por una oscuridad, era como si ella desapareciese, pero como esto no era a menudo, decidió mantener esas visiones no felices fuera, a menos que estas retornasen con algún grado de certeza.

Para el padre de Bella, que ella pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con la familia de su nuevo novio era un aliciente, él sentía que la dejaba mucho tiempo sola y pronto se irían a la Universidad y por la devoción que el chico menor de los Cullen le profesaba, no dudaba que cuando partieran a estudiar lo hiciesen juntos, lo cual se hizo realidad una vez graduados.

La alegría de que ambos fueran aceptados en Darmouth y alquilaran un apartamento juntos dentro del campus, dejo de serlo una mañana de enero cuando Edward regreso de comprar el desayuno y sintió la esencia de Bella más fuerte que nunca, su celular empezó a sonar y este se apresuro a contestarlo ya que un presentimiento terrible le recorrió las entrañas.

"- si" - contesto el vampiro al celular.

"- Edward…Bella, ¡oh! lo siento no lo vi a tiempo, lo siento tanto hermano ya salimos para allá, ¿Edward, Edward?...decía Alice al otro lado del celular que había quedado tirado en el centro del campus mientras Edward corría más rápido que nunca hacia el apartamento que compartía con su amada y vivaracha muchacha.

Pateo la puerta el entrar olvidándose por completo que tenía las llaves en los bolsillos y encontró a Victoria mordiendo el brazo de Bella.

Bella se encontraba tirada en el suelo desangrándose por un fuerte corte en cuello. El vampiro rápidamente golpeo a Victoria con su puño y luego con su antebrazo la lanzo por los aires fuertemente para alejarla de la pequeña.

"- Bella, Dios no"- dijo el vampiro al ver como corría sangre del desgarre en el cuello de su amada, que se retorcía del dolor del veneno, más que por la conciencia de que se desangraba. Victoria arremetió contra Edward y este en su dolor se volteo para enfrentarla y golpe tras golpe cobro al final de la lucha su venganza, quitándole la cabeza a Victoria de un solo jalón.

En las siguientes fracciones de segundo la descuartizo, ya la quemaría después ahora tenía que intentar ver si podía convertir a Bella y salvarla, pero otros eran los planes del destino de la chica.

Por más veneno que el vampiro introdujo en ella con mordidas eficaces, este le llego demasiado tarde ya que su vida se escapaba a cada segundo. Según lo que determino Carlisle después, la herida de Victoria fue hecha no con sus dientes sino con un cuchillo y no fue hasta cuando Edward llego que ella le mordió, para así acrecentar la agonía de aquella morena que robo el corazón del único vampiro que alguna vez le intereso a Victoria.

El vampiro sollozo largamente al darse cuenta que ella nunca más estaría en sus brazos, que nunca más oiría su risa, si pudiese llorar lo haría. Decidió alejarse de todos, no merecía esa existencia si no la tenía a ella, se fue corriendo por todos los bosques hasta llegar a ese lugar donde se quedaría por siempre añorando lo que sin despedida se fue y que el vampiro añoraba tanto.

* * *

_**Hola esta historia es para el The Sadness Story Contest, es la primera en tercera persona para mí al igual que la primera que a pesar del drama no termina con un final feliz, espero les guste.**_

_**kc**_


End file.
